Anthony Worden (c1603-1684)
}} Anthony Worden was born in approximately 1603. His origins and the names of his parents and siblings are currently unknown. Marriage Anthony married Jane Ladner at St Just in Penwith on 1st May 1623. Her origins are currently unknown. Her name was mistranscribed as 'Goane' on the marriage record. Anthony and Jane would settle in St Just in Penwith and had four known children there. Protestation Oath During the spring of 1641 there was great unrest in Parliament with discord between the House of Commons and the House of Lords, and plots and sub-plots against both the King and Parliament itself. In May 1641 Parliament agreed upon the following Protestation Oath. On the 6th May 1641 a Bill was introduced in the House of Commons imposing the signing of the Protestation on all Englishmen of 18 years and above. All who refused to sign were deemed unfit to hold office in Church or Commonwealth. At the end of February or the beginning of March 1641 incumbents read out the Protestation in the parish churches. The parishioners then signed or made their mark before him and the other officials present, who testified that the oath had been taken, or refused. Anthony Worden of St Just in Penwith signed or marked the return in March of 1641/42, and this is recorded in the database of Protestation Returns. Death of Wife Wife Jane was buried at St. Just in Penwith on 27th April 1679 aged approximately 76 years of age. The burial record listed her as the wife of Anthony. Anthony would outlive her by 4 years. Death Anthony was buried in St Just in Penwith on the 24th January 1684, aged approximately 81 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Anthony and Jane Worden' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJ1F-4JN : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Anthonie Worden and Goane Ladnar, ; citing Saint Just In Penwith,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 496686. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-JZZ : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Philipp Worden, 26 Oct 1628; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-TJC : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Anthony Worden, 18 May 1630; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7WW-L45 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Elizabeth Warden, 04 Nov 1632; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7WW-GLL : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Catherine Worden, 09 Feb 1634; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *“Cornwall OPC Database”, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=581769), Jane Warden, reference number 581769 *“Cornwall OPC Database”, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=581848), Anthony Worden, reference number 581848 *Cornwall OPC Database”, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=protestation&id=12043), Anthony Worden, reference number 12043 *“Cornwall Protestation Returns 1641" from a transcript (circa 1914) by Reginald Morshead Glencross, additional material by H L Douch, edited and published by T L Stoate 1974'' '' Category:Born in 1603 Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Married in 1623 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith Category:Died in 1684 Category:Died in St Just in Penwith